<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metamorphosis by WelcomeToTheCumgle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155430">Metamorphosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheCumgle/pseuds/WelcomeToTheCumgle'>WelcomeToTheCumgle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eldritch Abomination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheCumgle/pseuds/WelcomeToTheCumgle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange creature has been roaming the streets. God fated it to die, but one man decided to give it a chance. Turns out... going against the will of God has major consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metamorphosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold winter night, the night that I was born. The wind was howling, with snow pelting the windows. However, inside was toasty and warm. The smells of Parmesan and marinara wafted through the air as the owner of the restaurant, Mamma Leoni, tossed a pizza crust up into the air again and again. Such marvel, such skill... those movements could only belong to an Italian. Yes, this was Mamma Leoni's Italian restaurant. I know what you're thinking: they have Italian food in Black Clover? The answer: no. Do I care? Also, no.</p><p>Anyway, my mother pushed and strained with each of my twin siblings, tears running down her hairy cheek. Each one gasped their first breath as they were torn from the womb. But not me... I merely sighed.</p><p>My mother was shocked. "His eyes are already open?" she said to no one. My father left her after she became pregnant. "Well, I better name them."</p><p>She looked down at my brunette sister, already suckling. "You will be called... olive." She turned to my blonde brother. "And you will be... formaggio. And you..."</p><p>She turned her eyes to look down at mine, already wide open and staring at her.</p><p>"You will be called-"</p><p>"Oh? Is that mewling I hear?" Mamma Leoni set down her pizza and squatted down next to my mother in the corner. "Oh, how cute! Three of them... a black one, a white one, and... a ginger one..." Her eyes widened as she saw me. First there was shock on her face...</p><p>and then digust.</p><p>"You... you're...</p><p>A  M O N S T E R . "</p><p>My mother screamed as Leoni grabbed me by the neck, dangling me above the ground. "This creature is harboring a devil's curse... it must be killed at once!" She threw me across the room. I squealed and hit the wall, then plopped down into a pan of piping hot lasagna. I screamed, feeling my skin burn. Mamma Leoni grabbed me again and headed towards the back door. "Die of the cold... let god drag you back into the fires of Hell!"<br/><br/></p><p>With that, she tossed me into the storm. For the first time in my admittedly-short life, I felt anguish.</p><p>But also... anger.</p><p>I came to an hour later, somehow still alive. My body was fighting against God's will, and soon my mind did as well. <em>I will not die! I will not! If my existence is blasphemy, so be it!</em></p><p>However, there wasn't much I could do. The farther I crawled, the more numb I became. The storm howled on, and I collapsed in the snow bank, the life seeping out of me.</p><p>
  <em>Is this really the end?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright then... Hell it is.</em>
</p><p>However, fate had another surprise in store for me.</p><p>
  <em>"...what's this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... oh! You poor thing!"</em>
</p><p>A large hand grabbed me and lifted me up. I couldn't move as I was cradled in his palm.</p><p>
  <em>"So small... how did you get these burns? Don't worry... I'll save you."</em>
</p><p>Slowly, the pain started to melt away, and I opened my eyes once again. My wounds were disappearing. Was this magic?</p><p>
  <em>"There... all better. Now, who would leave a cute thing like you out in the snow? How cruel!"</em>
</p><p>I finally have the strength to turn my head and look up at my savior.</p><p>It's a man. He radiates both warmth and power.</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to worry anymore... I've always wanted a cat. Come live in the Castle with me!"</em>
</p><p>And just like that, he holds me against his chest. He's wearing something soft and furry, which helps keep me warm. He says his name, but I only catch that it starts with a "J." Maybe it's a name like...</p><p>Jon?</p><p>I don't know why, but the name is familiar to me. Well, maybe it isn't Jon, but one thing's for sure...</p><p>I have found <em>my </em>Jon.</p><p>I smile to myself, my whiskers arching.</p><p>Yes, I am a cat. But I am also some terrible creature that God overlooked and allowed to exist.</p><p>My name...</p><p>is Garfield. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>